


ethereal mornings

by foreverobessed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, What else is new?, at the end, kinda Just percabeth being so gone for each other’s, this is my first pjo fic be nice?, this is so random and basically just annabeth reflecting, ugh sorry this IS bad and might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: a morning with percy and annabeth
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 81





	ethereal mornings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER PERCABETH THING IVE WRITTEN! I’m v excited and I hope this is good enough I’m new at writing them so this could be OOC

Annabeth sighs, blearily opening her eyes, adjusting to the light. Last night was a blur, they were having an engagement party for Piper and Jason and she had a few too many drinks. She remembers Percy’s boyish grin at her, the way his arm slid around her shoulder pulling her away so they could head home.

She sometimes wonders how she got so lucky. Sure, he was a Seaweed Brain and always would be but he was her Seaweed Brain, big difference. Annabeth reached out to the spot next to her, and felt the spot Percy once laid. It was only slightly warm, he probably left bed around thirty minutes ago.

Annabeth slowly got out of bed, and checked the clock on their bedside table. It was Percy’s one from high school and college, it was a ocean blue and didn't really go with the decor of the room, but she remembers sneaking into his dorm before they moved in together and seeing that piece of his childhood it was just.. endearing to say the least. She checked the time, 12:42, she had just slept for twelve hours. She never got that much sleep.

Annabeth stumbled out of their room, and was met with the sight of her boyfriend in low riding flannel pajama bottoms cooking bacon. He was naked from the waist up, she could see that he was going commando and she enjoyed the sight. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You know.. you making bacon, in these low pants.. without underwear. Gives a girl some ideas.” Annabeth said, enjoying his heat that he always seemed to have. She nuzzled her head in between his tan shoulder blades.

“That’s what makes you so easy.” Percy said, a teasing tilt in his voice.

She pulled away and mock slapped his arm, “Fuck you.”

“If you say so,” Percy winked at her, finishing up the bacon. He moved some of it on top of a plate that also had the Jackson’s Blue Pancakes. She still remembered the first time she had them, she had accidentally fallen asleep in Percy’s childhood bedroom over winter break during college. She had woken up to Sally knocking on the door with a knowing look on her face, and she had breakfast with both of the Jackson’s, and that’s when she realized A.) Percy was very much a momma’s boy and B.) She had wanted Percy in her life for a long time.

She took the plate, glad for the food as soon as she woke up. Percy had always enjoyed cooking for her, even before they had started dating just when they were friends. She knew Percy enjoyed cooking, it was something he shared with his mother. She taught him everything she knew, and Annabeth knew it was important to him especially since it made them even closer.

She also knew it was because the fact that she never really got homemade meals when she was younger. Her mother had left when she was just a toddler and hadn’t reconnected to her till she was a teenager. When she did reconnect with Annabeth, she was excited, but her mom was cold and only really talked to her about her future, and she down right hated Percy. She told her she disapproved many times, despite Percy trying to woo her over.

Percy had sent her birthday cards, flowers, chocolates, and even random little gifts but nothing swayed her mother. She said Percy was immature, lacked intelligence (That was the only way she could say idiot or stupid without actually saying it, Annabeth mused to herself) and he wasn’t good enough for her. The truth was, all of that was untrue. Sure, Percy could be childish but he wasn’t immature he could be down right scary sometimes when he was serious. He was very intelligent, and if anyone wasn’t good enough for Annabeth, it sure as hell wasn't Percy.

Annabeth’s dad has married Helen, her step-mother. They had Bobby and Matthew, twins. Annabeth’s dad and step-mom seemed to always be working, and someone had to take care of the twins.

Her step-mother wasn’t mean to her per say but she wasn’t nice either. She usually ignored her, and spoke to her when necessary. She reminded her to do things, and to take care of her brothers. Only really one time she was really mean to her, she started yelling at Annabeth when she forgot to pick the twins up and she slapped Annabeth. After that, Annabeth’s dad yelled at her threatening to divorce her. Helen never laid a hand on her again, and didn’t really acknowledge her either.

Annabeth sat on the couch, and as soon as Percy got his plate he sat next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder and hip-to-hip. As they ate breakfast together and watched Sunday cartoons. If you told Annabeth a couple years ago she would be dating Percy Jackson, sitting on the couch with him watching cartoons, eating the food he cooked and living with him she probably would have laughed at you and then pointed you to the closest mental ward.

Now, she knew no where else she wanted to be, she wanted to be with Percy always she wanted to be there when he got sad, she wanted to be with him when they finally got a house together, she wanted to be with him when he finally got that dog he had always wanted, she wanted to spend her days with him, she wanted to see him at the end of the aisle in a fancy looking tux because she knew in anything he’d look handsome, irresistible, and untouchable. (You want him to be by you as you carry his child, a small part of her mind whispered) To put it simply, she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him, she wanted to die married to him.

They’d only been dating for about a year, but she noticed he kept a tab open on his laptop that was looking for engagement rings. Sometimes he really was a Seaweed Brain, she mused to herself. Annabeth set her plate down on the table in front of him and took his as well as he finished. He looked at her, his head tilting slightly confused. She took him and dragged her to their bedroom. She planned on making him lose the few clothes he already had on him.


End file.
